


Alone (and Together)

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: Before they found each other both David and Patrick wondered if there was more to life. After they met they didn't need to wonder any more.





	Alone (and Together)

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David:

It was late. He was drunk. And high on an unknown cocktail of drugs and alcohol. He could feel himself slowly return to normal as the substances began to fade from his system, leaving behind the heavy thud of a hangover. He could feel the heat of a warm body beside him. Not too close, not touching, just radiating heat. People don't want to touch him after sex. So he laid there, facing the wall, expensive sheets pulled around him. The glow of anonymous substance fueled sex faded. The awkward, uncomfortable after effects all that remained.

David wondered, as he listened to the person finally get up, make a half excuse and leave, if there is more to it all than this. More to life than just excess and loneliness somehow existing side by side. He wondered if his life would ever be something more and have something more fulfilling in it. He dreaded to think of his life going forward, not changing. He knew deep down that no amount of money, or clothes, or anoymous sex would fulfil him but he didn’t know any other way. He didn’t know how to change things, to make things better.

As he drifted off to sleep, his apartment starting to brighten with a new day, David tried to conjure up the image of what someone that loved him and wanted him might look like.

But through the haze of sleep, he saw nothing. And David laughs softly to himself as sleep took him. He thought to himself how stupid he is for thinking he would get anything more than his big empty life.

Patrick:

Her soft breathing came from behind him, her hand lay across his back. It should have felt comforting, loving. Having a warm presence in bed next to him. It didn't. Having a long term committed relationship should have felt good, right. It didn’t. He wasn't sure how he could be in bed with someone yet feel so totally alone.

He knew he should be sleeping, he had work in the morning. Instead he lay and watched the clock slowly tick by, the bedroom beginning to brighten with a new day.

Patrick couldn't help but wonder if there was more to life than this. He wondered if everyone felt the same hollow loneliness he felt, but they were too afraid to say something, just like him. Maybe they didn't want to admit it. Admit that their lives were taking a path they didn’t want. That was how Patrick felt. Helpless. Trapped. Alone.

He wondered if sex was a chore to everyone else too. He knew his erections flagging wasn't normal, he’d heard his friends talk about it enough to know what he was experiencing wasn’t normal but refused to talk about it, especially with her. He managed to hide it half the time. Blame it on having one too many drinks. Cover it up as work stress a lot. Even though his job wasn’t stressful. Just boring.

As sleep finally started to creep over Patrick he wondered if that really, truly was all that life was. That this was the best he could hope for.

As he finally shut his eyes and let the inky blackness of sleep wash over him, Patrick tried to conjure up the image of what a truly happy life would look like for him. He tried to imagine where he would be. Who he would be with. But he saw only darkness.

Together:

Skin still warm from sex, they lay bodies intertwined, legs wound together, heads resting on the same pillow, noses inches apart. Patrick combed him fingers through David's hair, smiles playing across their faces, eyes shining with happiness. David contently hummed, leaning into Patrick’s touch.

Kissing him lazily as they both began to drift off to sleep, David tightening his hold around Patrick's waist, feeling his solid and secure frame.

They looked into each others eyes, smiling softly before they shut them for the night. Whispering quiet goodnights. The promise of tomorrow, of forever, remained unspoken. It didn’t need to be said, they both just knew. Their breathing steadied, perfectly content, holding tightly onto one another, not because they were fearful they would lose what they had, but because they felt so much for each other that even in their sleep they wanted to be near the other.

Sleep washed over them. They leaned into it, feeling the warmth of their partner against them, feeling wholly and completely content. As they fell asleep, neither man thought about what else was out there, about what was around the next corner. They both knew, without having to verbalise it, that what they had with each other was exactly what they both had dreamed about, wished for, but never thought possible. That finally, after years of searching, of uncertainty they were both exactly where they should be, where they wanted to be, right there in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the half way point of 'A Schitt Year'!!! Six months of weekly fics down, six to go!!!  
> I've made this a short one since I'm sure a lot of you are still wading through the fics from OFN (I know I am).  
> I have a longer one planned for next week to celebrate the first fic for the second half of the year!
> 
> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
